


Take me home.

by DameDitta



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDitta/pseuds/DameDitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Quinn Puckerman live the life that many could only dream of having. But after years of feeling alien in such a world, Noah unintentionally finds home in Kurt, Beth's 17 year old babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy new year, sweetheart." a petite blonde lady said with a soft smile on her face. Her voice barely audible over the celebrations that took place around her and her husband.

"Same to you babe" her olive skinned, muscular husband replied, pulling her against him and placing the tiniest of kisses to the corner of her mouth. "hopefully this year will be better than the last."

"hmmm, one can only hope." the wife mumbled, her beautiful face scrunching up at the bad memories that poisoned the year before and almost wrecked their marriage.

"Noah, Quinn."  
The married couple turned to the voice that had beckoned them. Quinn very subtly dug her fingers into Noah's bicep, a clear sign of possessiveness as Santana Lopez sashayed towards them through the crowd. Noah had to hold back a groan due to his wife's constant jealousy. After 10 years of marriage and she was still convinced that Noah could fall back into his high school lothario role and chase anything in a skirt. Santana, he's female best friend didn't help matters much to be fair. At 30 years old, she had hardly changed since graduation at all. Quinn claimed Santana to be a bad influence, but Noah knew the truth. Quinn was jealous of their friendship and irrationally petrified that her husband would sleep with his oldest friend, who happened to be a certified lesbian.

"Santana." Quinn greeted with a large smile plastered on her face. "thank you ever so much for inviting us, but we must be off. The babysitter has to get home."  
"Whatever Cinderella, nobody stays at a new years party after midnight anyway." Santana snorted and rolled her eyes. Quinn's nails dug deeper into Noah's arm. "Tell Beth that aunty Tana sends her love."  
"Of course, now we really need to get going. Say goodbye Noah." Quinn said politely and looked at her husband expectantly.  
Noah shot a weak smile at Santana, knowing that any physical departure would land him in the dog house. Santana, being accustom to Puppy-Noah on a leash, threw her self in Noah's arms. Quinn pursed her lips dangerously, Santana smirked smugly and Noah patted his best friend lamely on the back, ensuring he didn't return the embrace. Santana did this almost everytime they parted ways, as if she knew what she was doing and thrived off Quinn's reaction.

"Happy new year." Santana sang, releasing her friend and blowing a kiss at Quinn before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Perfect start to the new year". Quinn huffed out in annoyance and snatched her hand off Noah's shoulder before storming out the building, Noah having to jog to keep up with her. "You just can't help yourself can you?" she snapped unkindly when they were out in the open, the noise of the party fading away.  
"Don't you think your being abit dramatic?" Noah asked in frustration as he practically ripped his door off his range rover. Quinn shot him her coldest look. "nothing happened, nothing ever happens."

"Women wouldn't just throw themselves at you with no initiation on your side. Maybe you haven't cheated on me physical with her, but emotionally you have. Flirting is cheating Puckerman."

"This is ridiculous." Noah mumbled, taking his hand of the steering wheel briefly to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Santana is a dyke and I'm happily married with a teenage daughter."

"Happily married?" Quinn scoffed, eyes trained on the changing scenery out of the passenger window. "To who, the company? Considering you spend more time there than you do at home."

"Well someone has to work their ass off to buy the diamonds hanging off your ears and fingers." Noah replied in monotone, sick and tired of the same argument that plagued their marriage ever since Noah made partner at Anderson lawfirm. Quinn wept of neglect and soothed her pain by shopping for expensive unnecessary items. It felt to Noah that she carelessly spent every penny they had out of spite. The $8,000 diamond necklace she was currently wearing was bought after an argument where Noah suggested she get a job to help with the income. 'someone has to take care of our daughter' Quinn had screamed. She refused to acknowledge that their 13 year old daughter spent more time out of the house then in, what with her schooling, cheerleading and ever growing popularity. But $8,000 was alot of money to be careless with, so Noah never suggested it again.

The rest of the journey home was made in silence, each half busy in their own thoughts. Quinn hated arguing with Noah, she loved the man dearly. She just wished he would put her first more often. It was entirely unfair for her husband to care more about his friends and work more than her, yet when she aired her issue with it, she was painted as the villain. Why could Noah no longer see that she was the best thing he would ever have and appreciate her? She gave up her body and life for the man and he took her for granted. Noah's thoughts consisted of Quinn's loving smile, her giggle when she was tickled, the memory of Beth's birth and the memory of Quinn's soft skin under his fingertips. It was vital for him to think of these things during their arguments, to remind himself of the love he had for his wife. Has. The love he has. Because he did love his wife, had eyes for nobody else, it was just slightly disconcerting that to remind himself of such a fact was to visit memories from so long ago. Because the reality was that Quinn frowned and pouted more than smiled these days, shouted more than laughed and they hadn't been intimate with each other for almost a year. Quinn had never been too bothered about sex anyway, from the very beginning. She rarely felt in the mood, preferring to cuddle instead and on the rare occasion that they did become more intimate, she let him know that she was doing him a favour. Yet even with the lack of sex, Noah never strayed, never even thought about it, because he never wanted to jeopardize his family unit. Plus Quinn also had a point, ever since becoming partners with Cooper Anderson at the lawfirm last year, he had been too busy or tired to even watch porn and get off properly. And to anyone that knew Noah Puckerman in high school, the idea of him being celibate was highly humorous. But Noah would sacrifice anything for his family, even if that included sex or time with them to pay for the things they wanted.

"We have the millennium ball next week remember." Quinn finally said breaking the silence that stretched throughout the entire journey to their large home. "I need money for a new outfit." she reminded with a yawn as she stepped out of the large vehicle on their driveway.

"Yes dear." Noah replied instantly, knowing the repercussions of withholding money from his high maintenance wife. Noah didn't mind treating her, not at all, it was just that Quinn expected these things nowadays.

"Also, we need to find a babysitter for then."

"Why, what's wrong with Blaine?" Noah asked in confusion.

Blaine was Cooper Anderson's younger kid brother and had for years been babysitting Beth. He wasn't Noah's first choice, wanting to opt for someone who was more than five years older then his daughter but after secret hints from Cooper about promotions and scratching each others backs, Noah gave him. It wasn't a bad decision in the end, Blaine was a good kid and really bonded with Beth due to their similar ages.

"Blaine's of age to attend the ball this year so he'll be there." Quinn huffed, opening the front door quietly. "He told us before we left this evening. Seriously Noah, you really need to start paying attention."

Noah didn't have time to remind his wife of the fact that he barely saw Blaine before the party due to picking up the dry cleaning because as soon as they walked through the door, their ears were assaulted by loud laughter. 

"Bethany Puckerman." Quinn reprimanded her daughter as she walked into the living room and saw her blonde teenage daughter slumming on the couch, legs spread over Blaine's lap, both watching a comedy movie. "Why are you up so late on a school night?"

"Mom, it's winter vacation, besides it's New Years." Beth snorted out, not even turning her head towards her mother.

"Sorry Mrs. Puckerman, I didn't think it would be a problem." Blaine apologised as he got to his feet and brushed lint off his khakis.

"Well you thought wrong..."

"Dad" Beth moaned, cutting her mother off. Beth was a daddies girl through and through and her and Quinn often butted heads over everything.

"Come on hon, lets go to bed." Noah said softly to his wife, whose face soured just before she stormed off up the stairs. "Beth, finish watching your movie and then straight to bed." Beth gave a mock salute and turn back to the television while Noah turned to Blaine. "I hear you are coming to the ball next week."

"Yes, sir." Blaine nodded and smiled. "see you there."

"Left me in a bit of a predicament when it comes to a babysitter." Noah joked as he pulled a crisp fifty from his wallet and passed it to Blaine.

"My boyfriend volunteered himself. He can't go to the ball because he is still only seventeen. And other reasons." Blaine mumbled the last bit.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Noah said, frowning. He knew Blaine was gay, he had known the kid for 4 years after all, but nor Cooper or Blaine himself had even mentioned a boyfriend.

"Yeah well, its not really discussed around my family. He's from a working class background, which obviously doesn't bother me, but yeah, some aren't as accepting." Blaine replied sheepishly.

Noah understood then. The Anderson family were as wealthy as they came and only mingled with other high society people. Noah had been picked years back as a 'Charity case' from 'working class' to intern at the lawfirm when Derek Anderson, Blaine and Coopers tycoon father, ran the place. Luckily Noah had proved his worth over the years and they practically adopted him as their own, especially since Quinn's family were within the high class circle themselves, thus getting invited to stupidly cliche events such as the millenium ball. It was nice to know that Blaine remained grounded enough to have a working class boyfriend, even if he was too embarrassed to admit it.

"He looked after kids before?" Noah asked as he walked Blaine to the door.

"The best, dedicates his life to looking after anyone who will let him." Blaine said, Rolling his eyes playfully. "I promise, you wont regret hiring him."

"Cool, what's his name?" 

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The Millenium ball was always held on the first Saturday of the new year and cost thousands of dollars to attend. Noah Puckerman absolutely hated it with a passion. The price of admission catapulted every year and Quinn demanded they buy brand new outfits for the night, heaven forbid they were seen in the same attire twice. It wasn't even the expenses that Noah detested the most, it was the people. It was like one of those parties on those housewives shows Quinn always watched. Rich people who never had to struggle, all secretly hating each other and pretending they were the best of friends and absolutely adored each others dresses or were super excited to hear about so and so's new business adventure. Also, Quinn's parents would be there.

Give him a Santana Lopez house party any day.

But obviously, with Quinn's demands and Cooper's expectation, Noah was obligated to attend. He wouldn't half mind if the ball was a rare event, but Noah and Quinn seemed to get golden invites to these kind of benefits or parties on a weekly basis and hell hath no fury on a Quinn who has to decline an invite.

"If we don't show our faces, we will be forgotten Noah, forgotten." Quinn snapped at him, the evening of the ball. Noah rolled his eyes from the safety of inside the closet in their room. "Last year we only attended 23 parties out of a possible 50. Do you not have any idea of how embarrassing that is to me. Biff Macintosh pretty much rubbed it in my face at the winter ball. He thinks we are poor Noah, poor."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would be?" Noah replied in monotone, concentrating on knotting his tie, god he hated the things.

"Exactly." Quinn huffed, clearly not getting the sarcasm or simply choosing to ignore it. "Appearance is everything, darling. I've worked too hard and sacrificed too much for the life we have, we deserve to show it off, right?"

"Of course dear." Noah replied on autopilot, finally leaving the closest to look at his wife, who wore her golden hair up and dressed in a snow white long gown. "You look beautiful babe." he commented honestly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, only for Quinn to duck out of the way.

"Watch my makeup." she scowled and shook her head as if chastising a young child. "Honestly Noah, its like you were born in a barn."

"pretty much was." Noah replied.

"Yes well, the less said about that, the better." Quinn mumbled. "Like i said, appearance is everything. We don't need people thinking differently of me or Beth-"

"You summoned me, Ice Queen?" Beth asked, appearing in the door way in a teddy bear onesie.

"I wish you wouldn't let her talk to me like that" Quinn snapped at Noah when she caught his poorly concealed smile. "And i wish you wouldn't wear that tacky thing either." Quinn huffed at her daughter, taking in her attire.

"Whatever, the babysitter is down stairs, i let him in." Beth scoffed, a cheeky smirk on her face. Quinn looked at her daughter once more in distaste and stormed out of the room. "God, i hate her." the blonde haired teen sighed and wrapped her arms around her father and buried her head into his muscular chest.

"No you don't." Noah whispered quietly into her hair, returning the hug gratefully. "and you really need to stop talking to her like that. She means well."

"Yes well, she makes it very hard to be polite around her. I see the way she looks at me dad. No different from nana or aunty Sarah." Beth sighed and pulled out of the hug and fixed her fathers poorly knotted tie. "And you."

"She loves us."

"She loves money and the idea of us. A rich and doting husband and a well mannered debutant. And although we are those things, we're more than that, right?"

"Of course we are, where is this coming from?" Noah asked although he already knew the answer. Beth had just come back from spending a night at his sister's house. Sarah Puckerman refused any help finically from Noah and paid her own way through school, only to end up in a minimum wage job. Sarah seemed truly happy though with her husband Stevie Evans in their small apartment. Quinn found it shameful, Beth found it brilliant and tried find any excuse to spend as much time their as possible. Whenever Sarah came back from 'slumming it' as Quinn called it, she always got in these weird moods where she rejected her current lifestyle and avoided anything of high value. Quinn hated it beyond reason, Noah, however, felt proud.

"I just think there's more important things in life than money, such as life... And love."

"You grew up to be a beautiful person Beth and I'm so proud that your mine." Noah smiled broadly.

"Noah!" Quinn's agitated voice carried up into the bedroom. "Hurry up!"

Noah and Beth rolled their eyes and walked out of the room and down the stairs into the foyer to an impatient looking Quinn.

"He is in the dinning room, greet yourself and hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car." Quinn ordered, spinning on her diamond encrusted heels and leaving the house, pouting.

Beth sighed and shook her head, watching her mother flounce off while Noah patted her back good naturedly and plastered on the fake smile he begrudged wearing. "First impressions of the new kid, go." Noah asked, hoping his daughter felt comfortable around the stranger in their home.

"Cute, fashionable -but not expensively so-, friendly, cute, slightly shy, seemingly caring and did i mention cute?" Beth listed off with a smile and she and her father walked across the foyer and through the large oak doors into the dining room.

There on the far end of the room, arms crossed with with a look of distaste on his young face as he inspected a hideous ornament that Quinn just had to have, was the new babysitter Kurt Hummel.

Beth had been right about the fashion sense. Although Noah could only see the side of him, Kurt looked tall and lean, not unlike a swimmer, clad in dark skinny jeans, a wrinkled white shirt and what seemed to be a leather jacket draped over his folded arms. His boots were studded and clunky and slightly surpassed his ankle. The outfit looked good but affordable and Noah chuckled silently at what Quinn might of made of it.

"Not to be rude." Kurt said in a soft feminine voice as he looked up to the father and daughter as they strolled across the room, "but this thing really is hideous". He said nonchalantly, lazily waving towards Quinn's ornament.

"Funny, good eye and honest to add to the list." Beth intoned, smirking at her father, who didn't know how to respond to either Kurt or Beth's comments.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt introduced himself, holding a pale hand out in front of him. " I assume you are the man of the house?" He asked, exotic ocean eyes fixed on Noah, a tiny twinkle in the corner to compliment the subtle smile on his lips.

"Noah Puckerman." Noah replied slowly, hazel eyes narrowed, unsure of how to take the kid in front of him. Too busy analyzing the new kid, he forgot to take Kurt's hand in greeting, making the lithe boy drop it casually.

"It's a pleasure." Kurt replied, seemingly struggling to tear his amused eyes away from Noah onto Beth. "Man of few words, i assume. The strong silent type." he smiled, jerking his head towards Noah, who frowned at him. Beth laughed heartily.  
"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Beth replied with a massive smile. "Blaine down played you, that's for sure."

"Yes, well." Kurt mock sighed "Blaine still has yet to fully appreciate how amazing and special i am." 

"Blaine's a fool." Beth said, then her eyes widen dramatically. "not that i don't like him or anything, just you know, silver spoon kid. Values money and image above feelings and loyalty."

Noah snapped his head from Kurt to his daughter, shocked and a little angry about her poor manners. Beth just shrugged innocently and flicked her eyes back to a quiet Kurt.

"Sorry about her, she is just pissed with her mother." Noah tried, hoping to god that Kurt wouldn't storm out, leaving them high and dry. He did look like the sensitive, dramatic type.  
"You know what Bethany..." Kurt said slowly, as if musing god knows what in his head, "I think your right, this really could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Beth laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a display of arrogance. "You're excused Mr. Puckerman. Enjoy your evening." 

Noah's jaw almost hit the floor at the complete disrespect that Kurt had given him. He was infuriated that this seventeen year old stranger could skip into his house and treat him like dirt and he was just about to grab the kid by the neck and kick his little ass out of his house when he saw the playful, almost flirtatious, borderline challenging smile on the pale kid's face and all anger -alarmingly quickly- washed away.

"Don't cause Mr. Hummel too much trouble." Noah said slowly as if in a daze as he stepped backwards out of the room, his last image before the doors closed behind him was his daughter and the babysitter standing close together, sharing a smirk and eyeing Noah with single brows raised.

Fucking hell, Noah thought to himself as he closed the front door behind him, Blaine kept that little firecracker quiet didn't he


End file.
